Problem Girl
by hellmouth princess
Summary: Ginny is not dealing after the events of her first year. Luckily Molly's friend Joyce Summers offers a solution to returning to Hogwarts


Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me. Anything that seems familiar, probably not mine. Title inspired by the song by Rob thomas that happened to play on my ipod (nothing to do with the story though)

Ginny Weasley had spoken very little in the weeks since returning from her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her parents were growing more and more worried about their only daughter who, although shy around others, had always been lively and talkative at home around her own family. They noticed as well, unsurprisingly really, that she seemed even more down whenever Hogwarts was mentioned, particularly when discussing the upcoming school year.

Now Weasley had a friend, technically a second cousin who she had been close to growing up. This friend, whose name was Joyce, was the daughter of a squib, and as such had no magic of her own, she did however have a daughter of her own, around Ginny's age, and a suggestion to Molly to help with Ginny's situation, which Mr and Mrs Weasley brought up the day the children received their Hogwarts letters for the upcoming year.

To be honest Ginny care very little as to why her parents had sent all her brothers away in order to talk to her alone. She knew she wasn't in any kind of trouble, she hadn't done anything wrong in months, in fact she hadn't really done anything in months. She suspected she would be getting a pre-Hogwarts 'everything will be okay, just stick with your brothers' talk. She was wrong

"Ginny" said her mother gently, looking at her husband for support. This was a delicate subject and the last thing they wanted to do was make their daughter feel like she was being sent away. "We know this past year has been hard on you and we know you're not looking forward to going back to school"

Ginny was about to protest. A lie of course, but only to make them worry less.

"No Ginny," cut off her father before she could speak. "We've seen you these past weeks, you're getting worse not better as it gets closer to school and we think we've got a solution, an alternative option so to speak."

"Now you know we love you" continued her mother, "and we're not trying to get rid of you, only trying to help you, the choice is entirely yours"

"What your mother is trying to say" he father carried on, interrupting his wife's babble, "Is that you don't have to return to Hogwarts straight away. Molly has talked to a friend of hers, Joyce Summers, who lives in LA; she's suggested that you stay with her family for a while. You'd be attending a muggle school but you'd have a tutor to ensure you don't fall behind in your magical education. It would only be for a short time, until you feel you're ready to return to Hogwarts but...oof" Arthur was cut off as he found himself barrelled down buy his youngest child whohad just flung herself into his arms.

"Thanks you so much" she was saying into his chest as she hugged him. "I was so scared of going back so soon. I just can't handle it yet and I didn't want to say anything 'cause there was nowhere else to go."

Molly smiled, relieved to see Ginny happy for once. "It's settled then. I'll contact Joyce straight away"

Three and a half years later

The two girls stood outside the school gym, the grime and sweat on them in sharp contrast to the evening dresses they were both wearing. The hair styles they'd spent do long perfecting before they left their house were now messes with bits falling out all over.

"Gin you have to go" said the blond clutching a stake in her hand, "Merrick's dead, I'm not losing you too."

"I'm not leaving you Buff" said the redhead opposite her., a wand was clutched firmly in her hand, a stake loosely in the other. "Besides" she said flicking her wand, "you didn't bring any matches"

Buffy just smiled, she pulled the other girl into a hug. "Be careful. I'll distract them as best I can, you try and get everybody out. Don't wanna burn our classmates"

"Really?"

"Well..." Both girls laughed, more nervous than amused.

"I love you Buff"

"Love you too Gin"

And they went into battle.

Ok, so this is pretty much a prologue of a story I am planning. The Buffy/Ginny scene is pre series, right before Buffy burns down her gym. The story will (when I get it posted) will start with Ginny being sent back to Hogwarts after these events. Unfortunately she's been enrolled in another school for three years, so she's treated as a new student. And that means another sorting...


End file.
